Iku's Memorable Camping Trip
by Whimsical Tea Party
Summary: Set after most of the events in the books/anime/movie, Iku, Dojo, Komaki, and Tezuka are in charge of a group of new recruits during a training camping trip. As they navigate through mishaps, relationship questions, and what it takes to be leaders and a team, an accident leaves one of them fighting for their life. You won't want to miss it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This is my first piece of fan fiction. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! I really enjoyed "Library Wars" when I read it and watched the anime (indeed, it was one of my first glimpses into the genre!) so I thought it would be cute to imagine what happened after. I would love to hear your opinion of it in the comments :) Thanks again!**

Chapter 1

Iku took a deep breath as she looked over her gear one more time. She had fussed painstakingly over what to bring to the activity she had dreaded so much when she had first joined the Library Task Force. She still couldn't quite wrap her head around why camping was considered a valuable training exercise for new recruits. Their battlefield, after all, was in the heart of a concrete jungle, rather than a tropical one, where floors were for the most part flat and smooth, the air was kept at a comfortable temperature, rain was left snugly behind windows, and there were certainly no bears (other than those of the literary or Genda variety). Furthermore, comfortable beds dwelt in close proximity to the bathhouse and washrooms, all of which were comforts that Iku would rather have (although, training had brought her to the point where she was fairly proficient at going to the bathroom outdoors [a fact her mother still, thankfully, did not know]). She had complained fiercely over the whole idea when she first heard about it as a new recruit. Back on her first trip she had been scared of bears and could hardly keep pace with Tezuka and Instructor Dojo as they hiked. She blushed at the memory of how Dojo had forced her to accept help from Tezuka and how the older team members had pranked the new ones by shoving a bear-like object into their tents. She had responded the same way Dojo had in his training days: fists flying in an impulsive act of self-defence. She and he were so similar, although it had taken her a while to see it. Things had changed a lot since that first overnight training trip. She had lived through battles and had kept her wits about her. She had seen laws changed. She had come to know and trust her team even more than she could have possibly imagined. Her distain for certain leaders had softened to respect and had slowly but surely blossomed into more than that. She had needed to prove herself time and time again, but she relished in the respect she now felt. As the first female task force member, she was always under scrutiny, but she was proud of the name she had made for herself, even if there were certain episodes of clumsiness and embarrassment that were mixed into the equation.

Now that guns were slowly being filtered out of the Library Force and MBC, strength, agility, quick-thinking, endurance, and teamwork were more important than ever. She tried to think of how this trip could be used to build those skills in their new recruits. After all, she was going to be one of the leaders and it was her duty to make this training meaningful.

Of course, she had not yet come to the point where she was trusted to be _fully_ in charge. Technically, Dojo and Komaki would be there as Genda had been when she first started. But, she did have a number of recruits that she was responsible for alongside Tezuka. She and he were now seasoned force members, after all, and it was an honour that they had been chosen for this role. At least, she chose to think of it as an honour. In response to the upsurge of applications to join the Library Force as issues of censorship were becoming more commonly known throughout Japan, many task force members were called in to help meet the rigorous training demands.

Iku was excited and optimistic for this trip. The weather was supposed to be a bit on the cold side, but she had made sure to pack enough warm clothes that she would not be bothered by it. There was also a chance of rain, but she hoped that with enough positive thinking that this would cease to be a possibility. She lifted her bag with a grunt. _Hmm, maybe I need to lighten the load a bit? I can't be huffing and puffing around the new recruits._ She sighed and opened the bag once more. In the end, Shibazaki came in to assist her in prioritizing her needs vs. wants. Even though her old roomie was up to her neck in her duties and information gathering, she always took the time to help Iku when she needed it. Especially if she, in return, wanted a double date in the near future and needed Iku to convince Dojo that bowling was a good idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning of their departure was cool and crisp. It was quiet as they packed their bags onto the bus. Since they would be driving for quite some distance to get to the location Genda had selected for this year's trip, it was decided that they would leave shortly after dawn. Iku made sure that the provisions were tucked away as she scrambled to remember if they had everything. Dojo walked over with a large cooler carrying the breakfast and lunch that they would be eating while on the drive. "Ready?" He asked as though they were about to begin a mission.

"Yes" she replied, and then called their group together. With their team were four new members: Kannon Fukazawa, Magobei Oishi, Miki Kinjo, and their one new female recruit, Mizako Nakamoto. Iku had seen them through their rigorous early training and saw a lot of potential in each of them. Fukazawa was a precise and organized individual with a great mind for strategy and diplomacy. His physical strength was somewhat lacking, but he made up for it with his forethought and problem-solving capabilities. Oishi was a friendly, light-hearted young man who had recently graduated from university. He was of a large frame and could have probably been the closest match to Genda in a wrestling ring, but his character was nearly polar opposite. Rather than fiery and impulsive, he was thoughtful, patient, and kind. If pushed, he could be a real asset in a fight, but his softness was something Tezuka was eager to toughen up. Kinjo was the star of their recruits. His athletic ability was widely recognized and, were he not so arrogant, he might be seen as quite handsome. The ladies in the library were eager to pay him attention, but he shook it off with a smile that communicated his feelings of superiority over everyone else. Tezuka had earned his respect quickly, having been much the same when he started. Additionally, apart from his personal achievements on the task force, Tezuka had a family that would be glowingly advantageous to have in any ambitious man's network. Iku, on the other hand, was having trouble getting him to properly recognize her as an authority. She had needed to use all her wits to convince Dojo to refrain from intervening. He told her time and time again that her subordinates needed to respect her so that when the time came she would able to rely on them to follow her orders in a fight. However, she doubted that if Dojo forced this attitude upon them that it would be the same. This was her fight and she would earn his recognition in her own way. She trusted that if she was able to make Tezuka trust her, then surely this little obnoxious imitator would soon follow suit. Last of the group was the girl, Nakamoto. She was a lot like Shibazaki, had Shibazaki been a martial arts master with a sidekick that could dent pillars. Her mind was sharp, as was her wit. She and Kinjo were constantly trying to one up one other. Iku hoped that this trip would provide some much needed experience for them to develop as a team rather than always focussing on personal victories. They all stood before her and she imagined the day that they would be the A-team of the Task Force, if only they could manage to get there. Iku explained the itinerary in a loud and authoritative voice. She asked if there were any questions and, when no one responded, they got onto the bus and departed.

Iku had hoped to sit next to Dojo, but their relationship had its complications when it came to their jobs. Strictly speaking, people on the Library's staff were dissuaded from romantic relationships with co-workers at all. Since Dojo was higher rank and on the same task force team as herself, they had needed to keep it fairly quiet. Of course, all their leaders were aware of it. Genda had loudly pronounced his blessing on the affair when they officially reported their relationship to their superiors, as was staff policy. He told them to get on with things quickly so that they could have kids of similar age to his own (he and Orikuchi had hardly been married for five months and she was already expecting). Komaki and Marie planned on getting married after she was done university, and so it made sense for Dojo and Iku to join in flow of life changes. At work, however, they had to act as co-workers and to maintain the level of professionalism expected of task force members. Tezuka sympathized with them. Shibazaki and he were often in such separate areas that it was fairly easy to limit their contact to constant texts and knowing glances. Iku and Dojo, on the other hand, had to awkwardly navigate the strange world of working alongside someone that you are very much in love with.

Iku, eager to not disappoint in her new responsibilities, tended to respond to this problem by completely ignoring Dojo when they were near each other unless they had something strictly business to discuss. He was very good at compartmentalizing their different relational roles and would show her very little favouritism as his underling. Their tempers still flared at work from time to time, but had softened somewhat over the years. As such, even though she _wanted_ to be curled up beside him on the bus, holding his hand, and gently falling asleep against his shoulder (as she had in times passed), she now felt that it was her duty to sit across the aisle and relinquish that position to Komaki (who seemed to delight in teasing Dojo about the arrangement). Tezuka was beside her and took the opportunity to try and find out Shibazaki's ring size without his intentions being detected (after all, if Iku figured it out, there was no way that Shibazaki wouldn't catch on).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was late morning when they arrived at the entrance to the trail they would be embarking on. The plan was straight forward enough: their team would be pitted against several of the other teams in seeing who could successfully navigate to their campsite first. They would then set up camp, enjoy the evening where there was sure to be a traditional prank or two before settling down for the night. The following morning they would pack up and return home. Simple.

Komaki was assigned as the superior to another team and parted ways with them with wishes of luck all while insisting that his team would dominate theirs. Dojo calmly said that they would see about that and the competition began.

"Okay, everyone. Let's offload our gear and distribute all the additional supplies. We haven't got all day! Move it!"

Kinjo and Nakamoto raced to remove the bags from the bus and Oishi joined them. Fukazawa and Tezuka were pouring over the various maps they had of the trails and terrain and were discussing what their route would be. "The main trail takes a really round-about way to the GPS location of our campsite. We would be better off following it only so far as this smaller trail that branches off and goes in a more or less straight line towards the finish," Fukazawa remarked.

"There is still the river to think about," Tezuka replied, unmoved.

"This small trail is still recognized by the park. It must therefore have some means of crossing the waterway. Even if it didn't, with Oishi, Kinjo, Commander Dojo and yourself on our team, we could easily build a bridge if it came to that. In any case, this would significantly reduce our travel time, so long as it has been decently maintained." Fukazawa replied.

Iku returned from giving directions to the bus driver on when to meet them at the location again and found that the bags were in a disorganized heap on the ground. "What is this?" She exclaimed. Kinjo and Nakamoto glanced at each other, but said nothing. Iku spotted her bag at the top of the pile and realized, as she picked up the strap, that the support buckle that would attach around her waist was in pieces. "What on earth happened here?!" She repeated angrily and glanced at the guilty-looking parties.

Oishi was the one to respond: "getting the bags off the van became a bit of a competition. These two were tied. Your bag was the last one and was ultimately the casualty."

"Oishi!" Kinjo hissed with a glare.

"What? It's what happened." Oishi shrugged.

"We apologize Instructor Kasahara for the damage to your pack. We will of course pay whatever cost in repairing it back at the base." Nakamoto replied with a small bow and shoved Kinjo when he scoffed.

"Ya, whatever. I still won." He replied.

"This trip is not about competing against one another, it is about working as a team to accomplish our goal. Drop and give me fifty for your carelessness. I expect that the replacement cost for the strap will be evenly distributed between the two of you," Iku demanded. They obeyed and Iku lifted her bag onto her shoulders. Even without additional supplies, she knew she would need the extra supports of the bag to make it less cumbersome. The thin strap by her shoulders was still intact. She fastened it and tied together what was left of the waist straps into a tight knot. "_I hope this isn't an indication of what this day is going to be like," _She thought to herself.

Once the various supplies were dealt with and Iku found herself thoroughly weighed down with pots and other supplies, they began their hike. Even with her accumulated muscle from all their training, the hours of steep climbing and weaving through the trails left her struggling to get her feet in a consistent rhythm. It probably didn't help that she hadn't had much sleep the night before. Fortunately, the new recruits were struggling even more so. Her legs were sore, as was her back, and she was glad that she and Fukazawa were able to head up the rear while Tezuka and Dojo lead the way with Fukazawa's map. They were going rather quickly. Nakamoto and Kinjo seemed to be weary but determined to beat the other teams and were consistently fighting for the spot in front of the other. They ignored their own fatigue by verbally challenging their teammates. Kinjo was particularly "encouraging" of Oishi.

"Come on big guy, are you going to fight the MBC huffing and puffing like that? How did they let you on the task force if you can barely handle a bit of cardio?"

"That's enough Kinjo," Dojo said roughly after the third or fourth time such a jab was made. Iku knew that Kinjo was still sour that Oishi had told her about how her pack had been damaged. Despite his excellent training, Kinjo had a rough upbringing and, although he had managed to work hard enough to make his way in the world, he valued money and did not appreciate being tattled on or that he would be stuck with half the price of the repair.

Oishi didn't seem too bothered by the comments, which probably escalated the problem. He was not huffing and puffing as much as Kinjo suggested. Indeed, he was a bit red in the face since he had volunteered to carry a large portion of the supplies, but walked serenely as he enjoyed the nature around him. "My grandmother would love this hike if she were up to it. She's always been an avid bird watcher and this park is known to have some really rare ones. I told her that I would take a picture if I saw any." He said to Fukazawa and Iku as they walked. Kinjo glared at him for even insinuating that his grandmother would enjoy the hike.

"Bird watching is a strange past time." Fukazawa replied, having trouble talking and hiking. "Not the most manly pursuit."

"Perhaps, but it is something that brings my grandmother and I together, so it is precious to me." Oishi replied, once again not bothered by the subtle accusation.

"On your time off you should spend some time in the garden around the library. I once taught a lesson about the plants and animals in the area to a group of children and it was really interesting to study. I can give you a brochure about it when we get back," Iku responded.

Oishi smiled, "Yes, that sounds like something I would enjoy, Instructor Kasahara. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time they arrived at the river, it had started to rain slightly and they were all eager to be done hiking for the day. Their clothes were wet with rain, they were sweaty and sore, and none of them were in a particularly good mood after such a long trek. You can imagine their dismay, however, when they saw that rather than a bridge, an old log was all that seemed available as a means to cross the water.

It was too late to turn back now. The log was certainly wide enough to accommodate a single-file crossing, and seemed sufficiently solid to hold them. Although the water was not terribly far across, it seemed to get quite deep in the middle. The current moved lazily onward while the group decided that this was their best means of getting to the other side.

Dojo glanced at Iku and volunteered to go first. He very carefully walked to the log and tested its strength. As he crossed it, he was careful to examine its suitability. Even though he carried a large pack, he walked across with ease as though the hike before had not bothered him in the least. When he got to the other side he called over to them. "It's fine. A little slippery in the middle but if you keep your feet under you, you'll be okay. Two at a time should do. Let's get this done!"

Kinjo motioned for Nakamoto to take the lead and she eyed him suspiciously before crossing. She nearly lost her footing at the slippery spot that Dojo mentioned but regained her balance in a flash, even before she could even take the hand offered by Kinjo. They made it to the other side without further problems. Fukazawa then crossed with Tezuka. Once again, no problems. When it came time for Oishi and Iku to go, Oishi hesitated.

"You okay?" Iku asked as she looked at him, "are you worried about the log?"

"No. It's held the others and it should hold me just fine. I'm just not much of a swimmer." He smiled at her, "I'll just take care not to fall in!" He then started to walk across.

They were nearing the middle of the long and Iku could hear Kinjo laughing while trying to get a rise out of Nakamoto on the other side. He was eating an apple, but after a bite decided he didn't like it. With a laugh he yelled out to Oishi, "hey big guy, think fast!"

Whether he actually threw the partially eaten apple or just pretended to, Iku didn't get a chance to see. All she saw in the slow motion that such situations produce was Oishi flinch away from the imagined projectile and lose his balance. His arms were flailing as his feet were trying to regain their positioning. Even though it was a simple moment, it was clear he was set to fall in the water with a crash. Without a second of hesitation, Iku tried to balance him. She managed to get him in a position where he could stand but only in the same instant that his arm came crashing towards her. She became vaguely aware that she was falling backwards as the water engulfed her.

Her heavy pack was instantly pulling her down. The water was frigidly cold and the weight of that feeling surprised her. She instantly went to work unbuckling her shoulder buckle and was frantic in the moment she realized that there was no waist buckle to be speedily undone. _Damn, they broke it! Idiots! Why did I tie this thing so tight? _She struggled to undo the knot but her cold fingers made no progress. She thrashed to swim or stand but her waterlogged pack seemed as though it had fastened to the bottom of the river. Like a turtle stuck on its back, she struggled in vain to get her footing and to stand or swim to freedom. Her panic grew. She could no longer hold her breath and experienced the horrible sensation of breathing in water rather than air. Things became very hazy. Her struggling slowed and she could feel the water rush against her. Things suddenly became peaceful and silent. Her panic was gone. She felt as though she was on morphine. _Drowning isn't half so bad. I'll miss_ _Dojo though… _She thought she felt a rough hand grab her shoulder as everything slipped into blackness.

The next sensation she became aware of was a horrible pain in her chest. She coughed violently, which only aggravated the pain. She wasn't immediately able to see what was around her. She was completely disoriented. Where was she? She felt her body being scooped up into a tight embrace and her back being patted. She became aware of Dojo's voice in her ear. His body was shaking and his voice sounded frantic. "Why would you tie it, you idiot? Why would you do that? Are you okay? Oh God!" He kissed her face and head as he cradled her neck in his hand, holding her against his chest and continued to pat her back. His strong arms seemed as though they were trying to anchor her to life and to himself. She had never seen him like this. He seemed angry and concerned and on top of the world all at the same time. They were both trembling. She could feel his clothes were wet and she was cold. She shivered and leaned against him to feel the warmth of his embrace. She could hear his heart beat rapidly inside his chest. Even though she was in tremendous pain, she wouldn't move for anything.

Iku looked up, still coughing. Oishi was hunched in a ball with tears on his face. Kinjo was pale and stood silently to the side. Tezuka was beside her, holding her hand and tracking her pulse. Nakamoto was lifting up her cell phone trying to get a signal. She couldn't see Fukazawa.

After a short time, her violent coughs began to give way. She winced as Dojo moved her slightly to look her over. "Please never do that to me again," he asked, his hand against her pale cheek.

"I think you broke my ribs." She muttered.

"Would you rather that I let you die?" Dojo whispered, his rush of adrenaline beginning to settle down. He pulled her back into his chest, seeing how unsteady she was. He kissed her cold cheek, "I couldn't do that."

"I'm sorry instructor Kasahara!" Oishi exclaimed loudly, bowing to the ground. His voice cracked and he seemed like he was crying.

"Calm down!" Dojo snapped, "This wasn't your fault." His eyes then shot to Kinjo.

A terrifying, ominous cloud seemed to rise out of Dojo. His voice was calm but seemed to contain the deadly force of a hurricane. He didn't need to look up or yell- simply speaking was enough to send a shiver down all their spines. "Miki Kinjo, You are to retrieve Instructor Kasahara's pack from the water."

Despite his face taking on the pallor of someone who has looked their own death in the face, he managed to mutter, "It's not my fault this happened. Oishi… he…"

Dojo stiffened. Tezuka put his hand on Dojo's shoulder and stood up. Without a word he walked over to Kinjo and slapped him hard across the face. Iku was reminded of the time she had failed to disarm the magazine thief in the bathroom back when she was new and Dojo had slapped her. She could see the same look of shock on Kinjo's face that she had felt back then. Dojo put his hand gently on her head, perhaps remembering the same thing.

As Kinjo prepared to wade into the water, Tezuka and Dojo tried to think of what to do next. They were talking of making a stretcher when Iku spoke up. "I'm fine, I can walk. This is ridiculous." Even though it hurt to breathe, move, or really do anything, she was determined to not seem weak in front of her recruits.

"You're injured, don't be an idiot," Dojo replied. Even though the rain was steadily increasing, Dojo took out his sleeping mat and had her lying on it so she wouldn't have to move. He had his coat over her, but since everything was wet, she was freezing. Shivering hurt so much!

"I'll suck it up. I'm tough that way." She said and tried to sit up. Dojo put his hand on her head and looked at her only long enough to say, "No" and gently pressed her so that she would stay down.

"We need to get her dry and to the hospital." Tezuka replied, ignoring her protests that she'd be able to make it to the camp.

Fukazawa called out and jogged towards them then, Komaki in tow. They both looked red and breathless from running. "I got… Komaki. He… has… the first aid kit. There's cellphone… reception… at the campsite… but there's no place… for a helicopter… to land."

Komaki came over with the first aid kit and smiled at Iku, "I'm glad to see you're all right. When Fukazawa came to us, we expected the worst."

"Broken ribs is not all right, but I'll manage." She said, wincing as she turned to look at him.

"Don't encourage her." Dojo responded, smoothing her hair down as if it had the power to keep her still. Fukazawa pulled out an umbrella to protect the first aid supplies as Komaki and Dojo took out what they needed. They gave Iku some pain medication, the swallowing of which was agonizing. They were about to wrap her up when Fukazawa interjected.

"It's actually better not to wrap it. She needs room to take deeper breaths, which will help protect against pneumonia. She may also have internal damage that we haven't yet observed. If it is just broken or fractured ribs, there's not much doctors will do. Still, she should be checked out for good measure." The group stared at him and he explained, "I like reading medical websites for fun sometimes. When we were doing sparring on a daily basis, I started looking up what to do for injuries that could come about as a result of training. I also know what to do if anyone gets a dislocated shoulder or a compound break to the ulna."

They packed up the supplies and decided to head for the campsite. Dojo helped Iku stand and it took all of Iku's power not to shriek from the pain. She really hoped that the medication would kick in quickly. Evening was approaching and they needed to all get warm and dry. Sleep was on the docket too.

"Kinjo, you carry Iku's pack." Dojo said without looking at him. For once, Kinjo didn't complain and silently struggled to carry both of their bags. The group set forward. Komaki took Dojo's bag so that he could help Iku along.

The others quickly progressed further ahead. Iku struggled to breathe and walk while not crying out and giving up.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll get there when we get there," Dojo said to Komaki, looking at Iku with concern.

"You know the way?" Komaki asked, looking sympathetic.

"We'll be fine." Dojo replied.

"I'll make sure that her space is set up before you get there." Komaki said.

He went ahead and soon Dojo and Iku were silently walking alone. It was painfully slow. Dojo held up the umbrella, his jacket surrounding her. It smelled like him, and she was glad to have it. She took his arm and tried to move in such a way that her ribs would stay still. She still felt like some water was lingering deep in her lungs, but she hated to cough for the pain of it.

After some time walking he paused. They were on a bit of a hill and Dojo was at Iku's eye level. They could hear some laughing and talking just past where they could see. "We're almost there, Iku. If the helicopter really can't land or the lighting isn't good enough we may have to wait until tomorrow to get you to the hospital. Are you going to be okay?" He stared at her intently.

"I'll be fine, Atsushi. I don't think there's any internal damage. In any case, as long as I have the pain medication, I should be fine until tomorrow. I'm so tired, I could probably sleep right through it," Iku replied.

Dojo blushed hearing his first name. It had taken Iku a long time to feel comfortable using it and he still felt special whenever she spoke it. He looked at her and nodded, "You tell me if anything feels off. I won't be at ease until you've been looked at by a real doctor, not just web-dictionary Fukazawa over there. Okay?"

Iku nodded and, just before they were going to continue, she pulled him closer and kissed him gently. "That's for saving my life."

He smiled and patted her head gently, "only you could turn training into a near-death experience."

"Hey!" Iku laughed but it hurt too much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nakamoto, being the only other female on the trip, was assigned to share the tent with Iku. Iku stood and looked at it dubiously. It was so low to the ground that she would definitely have to crouch to get into it. The magnitude of pain she imagined this action would cause did not appeal to her whatsoever. Even keeping as straight as possible hurt. Breathing hurt. Leaning over was absolutely out of the question. "I'm going to give the medication a bit more time to kick in."

"Don't be a baby, you need to lie down and rest. It'll only hurt for a second." Dojo replied, seeing that she intended to stand there and do nothing.

"I'm not being a baby and it would hurt way longer than a second," Iku snapped back. The rain had ceased but everything still felt damp. Nakamoto popped her head out. "About that…" she said, looking nervous and standing beside them. She glanced at Dojo and straightened. "Instructor Kasahara's bedding and other supplies are soaking wet, Sir. What do you recommend we do?"

Dojo frowned, and looked at Iku, who was shivering in the quickly fading daylight. Komaki came up beside them. "Yours are wet too, Dojo if you were planning on sacrificing your own."

"She can have mine." Oishi offered quickly.

"That's fine, Oishi. Really…" Iku protested.

"No, you were injured on my behalf and saved me from drowning. You knew I have trouble swimming and you took the fall so I wouldn't have to. It's the least I can do. Please accept my offer." He held out a bag to her and Nakamoto took it before Iku could reject it. Kinjo looked surprised at the words and action, but said nothing.

"Thank-you, Oishi." Iku smiled and touched his head the way that Dojo always used to do when she was down. "What will you do?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." He then turned to help with the meal preparations by the fire.

Iku stared at the tent for a little while longer before she proceeded inside.

Although she had grunted in pain, she was able to get in without a terrible amount of trouble. She could hear Dojo ordering Nakamoto to take care of her and to let him know if they needed anything or if something was wrong. He also gave her charge of the pain medication and instructed her when to give out each dose. Nakamoto crawled in and zipped up the tent. She smiled and spoke softly, "you can use some of my clothes to sleep in, Instructor. I'll help you change." Nakamoto was gentle and patient in her aid. Iku was surprised that the student who had shown so much strength and pride could also be so motherly. Nakamoto spoke as she helped, "I used to teach at a karate studio where we did full contact sparing. People got injured pretty frequently. Not very many would have been willing to walk out with broken ribs."

"Maybe mine are only bruised then." Iku replied, but felt that if they were only bruised that bruised ribs hurt more than anything.

"Yours are definitely fractured at least. I saw how hard Commander Dojo was pounding at your chest to get you to breathe. I thought he was going to crush you." Nakamoto frowned at the memory. She added hesitantly, "I've never seen someone move so quickly and with so much desperation. You should have seen him. Before you even hit the water he was practically jumping into the river to save you."

"That certainly sounds like Dojo." Iku replied, thinking of how often he had thrown himself into dangerous situations to protect her. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Oishi kneeled on the log to point to the spot where you had fallen. It didn't take long for all of us to realize something was wrong. Dojo asked for Oishi's knife in the end and had to cut the strap off of your waist. By the time he brought you above water, you were unconscious. We all helped carry you onto the ground and Dojo was performing chest compressions as soon as they determined you weren't breathing. It all happened really fast. Tezuka ordered Fukazawa to get Komaki and the first aid kit and asked me to call Shibasaki for help. Oishi managed to get off the log at a crawl. He was pretty upset about the whole thing. I'm not sure what Kinjo was doing, but I think he just froze. It didn't look like you were going to start breathing again. There were a few minutes there where nothing happened. It's like time stopped all together. Dojo kept begging that you'd wake up and breathe. When you actually did, it was such an intense moment. We were so relieved."

Iku imagined what it would have been like for them and felt so safe knowing that a team like that was alongside her- a team that cared for her so much. By this time, she was clothed and Nakamoto helped to get her into bed. She was layered up pretty well but she still felt the lingering cold from all that time being wet. Lying down made the liquid in her lungs feel much worse and she coughed again. How was she going to manage a whole night like this? Nakamoto gave her more medicine and she tried to relax and succumb to her exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Dojo and the guys sat by the fire. Since the rain had stopped, they were able to spend a bit of time lounging before bed. Dojo glanced at Iku's tent frequently and Komaki handed him a cup of soup. "She'll be okay. The worst is over."

"Ya," Dojo replied and looked into the cup.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you get some shut eye in my sleeping bag for a bit while I keep watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn to watch the camp."

"Do you guys really do night watch at these things?" one of the other new recruits asked.

An older member in that group replied, "Of course, we have to be on the lookout for bears." His eyes twinkled and Dojo shot a glance at him.

"We had best hope there aren't any bear sightings tonight. If any noise wakes up Kasahara, the culprit will have to deal with me."

"The bear slayer strikes again!" Komaki exclaimed and Dojo shoved him with a glare.

"You go sleep, I'm not so tired as you think. I'll wake you when I'm ready." Komaki nodded and patted his friend's shoulder before turning in.

Slowly, people finished their food and started going to bed. Nakamoto came out once to get some food and informed Dojo that Iku was asleep. "She's looking a little pale, but that injury will do it. I'll let you know if it gets worse." She slipped back into their tent like a ninja. All was still apart from the crackling of the fire.

Oishi and Kinjo remained awake, sitting across from their commander. Dojo looked up at them and met their eyes. After a moment, he spoke. "Kasahara means a lot to this task force and the people on it. She deserves your respect and your protection, just as you need her experience and leadership. This isn't some sort of game. You aren't children. There are serious consequences in a fight if you go in only serving yourself. You need to act in the best interest of the whole team."

"Yes, Sir." Oishi blushed. The air was heavy with Dojo's words and the memories of the day.

Kinjo looked up from staring into the fire and at Oishi. "I didn't know you couldn't swim." He started, fidgeting with a stick in the fire. "I thought you would just shrug off the joke like everything else. I thought if you fell in it would be funny and that we'd be even for when you tattled on Nakamoto and me with the backpack thing. I had no idea that those two stupid actions would have led to this..." He coughed as though he were holding back emotion and touched his face where he had been hit. He looked at Dojo. "I wasn't thinking. I was entirely in the wrong and it was my fault that Instructor Kasahara almost died. Even if I didn't intend for that to happen, I'm still responsible. I accept whatever consequence you see fit."

Dojo nodded, "I'll take that into consideration."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Iku's temperature steadily rose as the night progressed. She began to sweat and her sleep was full of dreams and disruptions. She couldn't roll or move without sharp pain and her breathing was perpetually uncomfortable. She wasn't really sure when she was awake or asleep. She was vaguely aware that Nakamoto was feeling her head and asking if she felt all right. _I should respond to that. That was a question._ She thought, but she didn't have the energy to say anything. "Should I get Dojo?" She heard Nakamoto ask more clearly.

Nakamoto stepped out of the tent. It was 4:30 in the morning and Iku had been getting steadily worse. She looked at the remains of the fire and saw Komaki sitting there, yawning quietly. He smiled at her and asked if everything was okay.

"Iku has a fever and isn't really responding coherently when I talk to her. Dojo told me to tell him if things got worse." Nakamoto replied. She was happy to be wearing her jacket- it was chilly!

"They are planning to send a helicopter in as soon as it is light out. Just keep her as comfortable as you can. Dojo only went to bed about fifteen minutes ago, and that was only because Kinjo saw him almost nodding off into the fire. It looks like most of your team was up all night. I could hear Tezuka texting Shibasaki until the wee hours getting tabs on the helicopter situation. You don't look like you've slept much either." Komaki remarked.

Nakamoto nodded with a yawn. "You do what you have to do."

By 6:00 more members of the various teams were beginning to stagger out of their tents. Komaki had coffee going and soon it would be time to get everyone up. Dojo stepped out, looking like a mess. "Coffee?" Komaki offered. Dojo took the cup half-heartedly.

"How is she?" He asked, drowsily.

"She's running a bit of a fever, but the chopper should be here soon." Komaki replied. Tezuka walked over and confirmed it.

"Shibasaki tried to get the pilots to come out yesterday evening, but there were all sorts of maintenance issues and problems finding a pilot. She pulled some strings, asked some favours and the one she got left approximately fifteen minutes ago and should be here in twenty minutes to airlift Kasahara to the hospital. We can stop in on our way back to make sure she is okay."

Sure enough, the sound of propellers soon could be heard in the distance, and as the loud tapping increased, Nakamoto and Dojo went to help Iku get out of the tent. She was awake but her fever and medicine made her confused and incoherent.

"Iku, we need to get you onto the helicopter now to bring you to the hospital." Dojo said softly as she looked at him.

Her voice was slurred and she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes open. "I don't wanna go… the things keep jabbing me in the chest. I think they're biting me."

"Iku, we're going to go get that taken care of, let's get up now."

"I don't… _chuckle_…ow! Yoou're handsome. Like a TV man but not those ugly news guys. Are you a TV person? Are you wearing a mask but are not you underneath? I knew a kid once who was in movies. You're cuter than him though. OH, DON'T TELL DOJO I SAID THAT!" Her eyes widened, "he'd be so jealous. I used to call him a prince and he didn't like that. But then he broke my ribs but I still love him…"

They managed to get her out even though she winced and had tears streaming down her face by the end of it. Just as she was strapped in and was about to be taken away, Dojo brushed her cheek and whispered, "I love you too" into her ear. She was pulled up into the helicopter and Dojo watched until they were out of sight. After that he and the others raced to get packed up quickly so they could join her at the hospital. Shibasaki was in the helicopter and held Iku's hand when she was strapped into place on her stretcher.

"You put me through a lot of trouble getting you out of this mess. You're lucky the sunrise was so beautiful this morning or I might have made you wait another few hours so I could get some shut eye." Her friend said once they were making their way forward. "You had us all worried."

Iku nodded drowsily, "Hey, can I tell you a secret? Tezuka is totally going to propose to Shibasaki. She looks like you… he wanted to know her ring size, and he thought I wouldn't figure it out. I wonder when Dojo is going to ask Shibasaki my ring size. But… but… what… what size am I? IF I DON'T KNOW THE SIZE THEN I CAN'T GET MARRIED AND HAVE CUTE LITTLE BABIES SO GENDA'S KIDS WILL HAVE FRIENDS … and I would make them little uniforms…with chamomiles on the collars… and they would be best friends all together. And we could read that fairy tale to them that made Dojo my Prince. Ooh, and that one that Touma sensei wrote for me too! But I need a ring on my finger first." She looked at her hand as though it were something new that she had never seen before. Her eyes were wide and curious. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"You are a seven and I am a five. Don't worry about it." Shibasaki calmly replied, wondering whether she should be filming this. "He asked your size months ago, you have nothing to fear. You can have all the little uniformed babies you want."

Iku was settled quickly at the hospital. Her pain and fever were under control in due course and all the medical tests indicated that, although her ribs were fractured in several places, she would not suffer long-term damage from the injuries. She would simply have to manage the pain and discomfort as she gave herself time to heal. She was asleep when they arrived and the doctors said she would be held for a day to make sure she was all right. Her friends were quick to visit her and Dojo remained behind while the others went to go unpack and get some sleep. He kissed her head while she lay peacefully and held her hand as he slowly fell asleep in the chair beside her.


End file.
